


Green eyes and iPhones create ninety nine problems

by ClaraOswin



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Another cheesy romance for you guys, Bottom Jensen, Cheesy, Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sleeping Together, Soulmates, Too much Romance, Too sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jared, True Love, lovey dovey crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the guy with the perfect lifestyle. He is a straight A student and the captain of the football team. In short an all-rounder. </p><p>He is satisfied and happy with his life, until one day a walking, talking, <i>colliding, </i>green eyed piece of trouble enters his life. Bringing in ninety nine problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am back with another cheesy, romantic, mindless piece of crap. I hope you are not sick of me already. :P  
> This is another fluffy, no angst high school AU.  
> Let me know whether you liked it or not.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~~Clara~~

Stupid School.

Stupid Disney.

Stupid Jensen Ackles.

Jared had ninety nine problems and Jensen was every single one of them.

 

 

 

Well lets back up a little.

 

It all started this morning. 

 

New session started today and Jared was a high school senior now. 

It feels great, when you are a straight A student, captain of the Mathletes team as well as football team and fully confident about getting into Stanford and becoming a hot shot lawyer. Well Jared felt great. 

He was what we can say, an all-rounder.

He had a perfect life, many friends, no enemies, a family that loved him and a pain in the ass little sister. 

Jared was happy and satisfied.

He started his high school senior year today, with a can do attitude and a bright smile. 

His first class was Physics, one of his favourite subjects. He sat with his best friends Chris and Tom and solved numerical of fluid mechanics. His teacher, Mr. Morgan praised him for solving all the equations and questions correctly and that made Jared's day. 

Next was chemistry and he performed all the titration experiments accurately with his lab partner and best friend Chris.

Next was lunch time. Jared, Chris and Tom were joined by high school hotties and cheerleaders Lauren and Katie. They walked together to the cafeteria to have their lunch together, when suddenly Jared realized that he left his phone back at the chemistry lab.

"Oh damn, I left my phone at the chemistry lab" he said. "You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there" he excused himself and rushed back to the chemistry lab.

Jared jogged to the lab and entered. He rushed to his desk, hoping to find his phone there. Jared sighed in relief when he saw his brand new iPhone lying next to the pipette. 

"Oh thank god" he sighed in relief and picked it up. Wiping the screen, he turned on the display and opened his WhatsApp. He started walking towards the cafeteria, while his eyes were still locked on a silly lol cat video that Chris sent on their WhatsApp group. He giggled watching the stupid cat skateboarding. Jared turned around the corner and climbed down the stairs to go to the cafeteria, while sending LOL emoticons on the group. He turned to climb down the next flight of stairs when he collided with something. 

His precious new iPhone fell down from his hand and crashed into the ground, shattering into pieces. _Yes phones shatter when they fall from the hands of a 6'2" giant moose._

 

"Oh my fuck" Jared's eyes opened wide at the sight of his beloved iPhone's murder. He clenched his jaw and fists, ready to break the kid's nose who dared colliding with him. His nose was literally blowing smoke, like those angry cartoon ox's.

He furiously looked up from his dead iPhone to the _soon to be dead_ guy, and his gaze met a couple of scared Disney princess candy greens. "I am sorry, I am so sorry" the guy bowed and apologized multiple times. Fear clearly showing at his features as he looked up intimidatingly at huge HUGE Jared. 

"I am sorry" he apologized one more time and fluttered away from Jared, trying to run for his life.

Before Jared could do anything, candy green eyes were gone. 

Jared stood there for a while, confused between anger and _not_ anger. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, trying to get his head under control. 

He bend down to pick up the remains of his iPhone, _for which his dad is gonna kick his ass_. But the thing that's bothering him was what just happened? How in hell did he let the guy who just broke his iPhone, go? Who was that guy anyways? He has never seen him in school before. What's with those eyes? Stupid eyes. 

Stupid Disney princess eyes.

Jared sighed, putting the remains in his pocket and climbed down the stairs to go to the lunch room.

 

 

 

 

"Dude, where were you? Did you get lost or something?" Chris commented when Jared joined them. 

"My iPhone broke" Jared replied sitting at his chair, between Chris and Katie. 

"What? What do you mean broke?" Chris asked in confusion.

"BROKE, SHATTERED, RUINED" Jared yelled, pulling out the pieces and putting them on the table.

"BLOODY HELL" Chris stood up, staring at the dead iPhone. "Dude, you are dead". Everyone else at the table stared in shock and fear. "Your dad is not giving you another phone for the entire senior year", Steve said, "Isn't this the third phone you broke this year". Jared gazed daggers at Steve for mentioning his clumsiness, but Chris tried to calm him down. "It will be fine Jay, don't listen to dumbass" he rolled his eyes at Steve, who just snorted. "But how did that happen?" Katie asked, placing her hand around Jared's shoulder. 

"Some guy crashed into me" Jared said.

"What guy?" Chris asked looking at Jared. 

"I don't know, never seen him before. Some green eyed guy" Jared said, and green eyes flashed in his mind. _Candy green, Disney princess eyes._

He shook those stupid eyes from his head as Steve spoke, "Oh do you mean Jensen? He started school here today". 

This caught Jared's attention. Jensen. _Jensen_

"Who?" Chris asked, frowning his brows.

"He shares History and English class with me, just moved here yesterday" Steve said.

"What?" Jared and Chris looked at each other. The iPhone killer is now their classmate. "Awesome. Just freakin' awesome" Chris said, rolling his eyes. 

 

 

 

Strangely enough, Jared's mind wasn't completely against the idea of having green eyes as his classmate. NOPE. He's still pissed. Green eyes murdered his beloved iPhone. 

Jared snorted and shrugged, trying to get those Disney princess eyes from his head. 

Stupid Disney.

 

 

 

 

Lunch ended and they had English class now. Since English was a common subject so all of them had the same class. 

Mr. Shepherd, _who always wore a black coat even when it's eighty three degrees outside_ , spoke in his British accent. "Students we will study Shakespeare's Twelfth night this year and at the end of the year you will prepare and present a play which will include fifty percent of your subject credit and..." Mr. Shepherd was interrupted when a latecomer interrupted the class.

"May I come in sir".

Jared looked up from his book, hearing the familiar _honey sweet_ voice. "Green eyes" he thought unconsciously as he stared at the green eyed iPhone killer, standing at the doorway.

"Yes please come in. Class this is our new student, Mr. Jensen Ackles. Would you like to say something about yourself Jensen" Mr. Shepherd said.

"No sir" Jensen said, almost inaudibly and walked towards the seats.

He stopped on his way and a terrified expression took over his features, as his eyes locked with the big guy who's iPhone he broke. 

Jared stared at Jensen. _Woah are those freckles?_ Jared started counting those beautiful sprinkle of freckles on green eye's face, unconsciously. While Jensen uncomfortably tried to look away and sit as far as he could from the angry big guy.

"As I was saying, you have to choose one of the characters from twelfth night and prepare" Mr. Shepherd continued speaking about Shakespeare but Jared kept side glancing at Jensen who chose to sit at the farthest corner of the classroom. 

As soon as the class ended Jensen quickly packed his bag and rushed out. 

Jared packed his bag and thought about saying hi to his new classmate. But as he turned to look at green eyes, Jensen was gone.

Jared looked around but Jensen was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, you okay?" Chris asked, putting his arm around Jared's neck. 

"Yeah I am fine" Jared swallowed his disappointment for loosing green eyes and acted normal.

_He is not disappointed. That stupid guy broke his phone. Doesn't matter how green his eyes are, or how prominent his freckles are. Jared hates Disney anyways._

Jared rolled his eyes to himself and sighed, then joined his friends into getting out of school.

 

 

 

"Mom I am home" Jared said, entering the house and dropping his bag on the couch.

"Oh good, go give this pie to our new neighbours at B-23", Sherri said, placing the freshly baked apple pie on Jared's hands. 

"But mom, I just got home" Jared whined.

"And be nice to them" Sherri ordered and went back into the kitchen.

 

 

Jared sighed, this day couldn't get any worse.

Stupid pie.

 

 

 

 

He got out of his house and crossed the road. B-23 was the house across the street. 

He pressed the doorbell and waited.

A moment later the door opened and Jared stood there dumbfounded, as his eyes met scared and shocked candy greens, again.

 

 

So here he was with his ninety nine problems, surprisingly green eyes were every single one of them.

Stupid Jensen Ackles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen's first day was good, at first but then it turned into shit when he collided with a huge guy. REALLY HUGE.

He and his parents moved here for his dad's work. Alan Ackles worked at the company under Mr. Gerald Padalecki. 

The Padalecki InfoTech Pvt ltd was one of the most established company that made Laptops, Hard Drives, CPUs and other computer related parts. 

Gerald Padalecki was the CEO of his company and Mr. Alan Ackles was just recruited as the General Manager of this branch. The last company where Alan worked, in Dallas closed down. So he applied to various other Information Technology companies that were recruiting IT professionals. 

Alan got offered the post of General Manager in the Austin branch of Padalecki InfoTech Pvt ltd. This company was a well established company, so it was offering him much higher salary and a general manager worthy house at a high profile locality as well. 

Alan didn't hesitate at all and accepted the job. 

Donna was overwhelmed at the idea of living with high profile people. Her husband was now a general manager at one of the highest turnover IT companies in Texas. She couldn't be more proud.

 

 

Jensen was proud too, but he didn't wanna leave Dallas. He didn't wanna leave his friends Josh and Ian. But he didn't let his parents realize that and showed his happiness. He was happy for his dad. 

 

 

He thought that first day at a high profile school would be tough, but it wasn't. People were nicer than he expected. 

Although it's tough to be the new kid at school, but Jensen met Steve at his first history class and they quickly became fast friends when they found their common interest. Jensen sat next to Steve and they realized their likeness for Harappa and Mohenjo-Daro culture. History lesson made them really good friends and Steve introduced Jensen to others. So just like that Jensen didn't feel like an outsider anymore.

During lunch, Jensen had to go to the principal's office and submit his previous school's migration certificate which he received today morning from his old school. During admission he informed Principal Kripke that his migration certificate from his previous school has not been received yet and that he will submit it on Monday.

So Jensen was climbing up the stairs to go to the principal's office on the second floor. He turned on the first floor to climb another flight of stairs, when he collided with something big, FREAKISHLY BIG. 

It was a huge guy, who dropped his phone due to the collision. And shockingly, that iPhone shattered into smithereens. 

Jensen felt terrified, he could see murderous rage on that guy's face as he stared at his broken phone.

"I am sorry" Jensen said and bowed a few times, before running away from him, upstairs.

He didn't wanna get beaten up by such a huge and muscular dude. His frail body wouldn't survive a punch from that well built, Greek god like structure. 

That dude was big.

Jensen sighed and entered the principal's office to hand him the migration certificate.

 

He went to the cafeteria because Steve has invited him to have lunch with them. But as soon as he entered, he saw _that_ guy pulling out the pieces of the dead iPhone from his pocket and placing it on the table. 

Jensen stopped on his way and turned around to get as far away as he could from the angry big guy. 

 

He had lunch alone, in the garden.

 

 

 

It was like, his fate was playing games with him and this was the last day of his life, because his next class was with _that_ guy. 

"Oh god" Jensen gasped as he walked towards the seats after Mr. Shepherd introduced him, and saw the same guy sitting there. 

The greek god guy was staring at him, like he was studying his face or something. Jensen felt uncomfortable at the idea of that guy stabbing him in his mind.

He quickly moved to the opposite corner of the classroom and took a seat.

Jensen noticed that guy staring at him from the corner of his eye. He noticed that guy turning discretely, a bit too many times to take a look at him. 

Was that guy making sure to remember his face, so that he could get his revenge when he saw him alone. 

Jensen's gut clenched at the uncomfortable feeling and he tried hard to avoid eye contact with the dude. 

Something about the guy hating him made his chest ache, physically. 

Although it doesn't matter, but for some unknown reason he didn't want that guy to hate him. It was a mistake, if only that guy would understand that. Not that Jensen would risk trying to make him understand, he is gonna keep as much distance from him as he could.

 

 

 

Finally Jensen made it home. He was safe, at least for today.

Jensen put his bag on the table and rushed to the kitchen to give mama a tight hug. 

He grabbed his mama from behind and kissed the back of her neck, as she asked, "hey Jen, how was your day?"

Before he could say anything the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it" he said and walked out of the kitchen, across the living room to open the door.

 

 

He opened the door and his blood froze. He forgot to breathe as his heart jumped a thousand times a second. 

 

_It was him._

 

Jensen started panicking, oh god he's here to beat the crap out of him. 

"I am sorry, please... It was a mistake" Jensen said again, but the guy just stared into his eyes. 

Jensen looked away to avoid eye contact, but he could feel the boy's gaze. 

"I am sorry" Jensen said again and again, and bowed.

"It's fine" the guy said after watching him panic for what felt like hours. _Was he enjoying this?_

"What?" Jensen asked, looking into his eyes.

"I said it's okay. Here" that guy repeated and handed Jensen a warm covered dish. That's when Jensen noticed the smell. _Pie._

Warm, delicious, sweet smell of cherry pie filled his senses and calmed him down as he closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

 

 

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" That guy asked with a smirk. _A really sexy smirk._

It didn't seem like the guy was gonna hit him anymore. 

"Please come in" Jensen said and stepped aside. 

He still didn't trust the guy, but he couldn't help noticing how sexy his body was. He was at least 6'2" whereas Jensen was only 5'8". _He will be tall too, he's a growing boy._

Jared entered and turned to look at Jensen, who was still standing at the doorway and staring at him. 

He raised an eyebrow and then pulled out his right hand, "I am Jared".

Jensen looked at that big hand and the really long fingers, long enough to...

He shrugged his _not so_ straight thoughts from his head and grabbed that hand, while balancing the pie in his left hand.

 

 

 

"Who is it Jen?" Donna came out of the kitchen and smiled at Jared.

"Hello ma'am, I am Jared. My mom asked me to deliver this to you" he smiled and shook her hands. 

"Aww that's so sweet of her. Who's your mom?" Donna asked with a warm and bright smile. 

"My mom is Sherri, we live in A-1", He pointed at the huge bungalow across the street. 

Donna's smile disappeared from her face, "You are Gerald Padaleckis' son?" She asked, a bit intimidated now because of her husband's boss's son's presence.

"Yes I am" Jared smiled. "Please come to our place sometimes, when you are free and meet my mom. Welcome to the neighbourhood" Jared smiled and turned to leave as those two stared at him with open mouths.

 

 

Jared was used to this kind of behaviour. He knew it wasn't easy for people to talk to the son of one of the richest man in the state. 

But his friends were used to it by now. All of his friends' parents worked for his dad, but they knew that Jared and his family were very down to earth people so they don't have to be intimidated.

But the Ackles were new, so they didn't know how to behave in front of someone like that. 

Jared just snorted and went back to his house.

 

 

"Mom I am home, again" Jared mocked as he entered. 

"Jay, call the supermarket and ask them to deliver milk and eggs" Sherri yelled from the kitchen. 

Jared's phone was murdered, so he walked into the kitchen to use the landline.

Sherri frowned her eyebrows as she saw him use the landline for the first time. "I didn't know you knew how to use a landline, where's your phone?" She mocked and asked.

"Umm... It uh... I uh" Jared stalled.

"Oh crap, don't tell me you broke your phone. AGAIN" Sherri face palmed.

"It was an accident" Jared defended himself. 

"Yeah, alright, you are grounded for a week" Sherri said straightaway and turned back to work on dinner.

"But... But" 

"No buts, go to your room".

Jared pouted and went upstairs. 

 

 

"What just happened?" Donna asked looking at Jensen with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did Gerald Padalecki's son bring us pie?" She continued.

But instead of replying, Jensen said without thinking, "Did I break Jared PADALECKI'S phone?" And panic attack is back.

"You did WHAT?" Donna yelled.

"I uh... I crashed into him today and broke his phone" Jensen said.

"Oh my god, did you apologize to him?" 

"Yes mama, for a billion times" Jensen said.

"Damn it kid, you don't mess with people that high profile. You should know your place" Donna said with a serious tone.

"I KNOW MAMA. It was an accident" Jensen yelled, then pouted.

"He did seem like a nice guy, I am sure he understands. But I think you should go and apologize to him again and explain everything" Donna said and Jensen nodded.

He handed the pie to his mama and walked out.

He pressed the doorbell of the Padaleckis' and a beautiful woman, around his mama's age opened the door. 

"Hello?" she smiled.

"Hello ma'am I am Jensen from across the street. Thank you for the pie" Jensen smiled brightly.

"Awww aren't you the cutest. I was gonna come over myself but I got caught up in work" she said with a smile.

"Is Jared home?" Jensen asked.

"Yes but I am afraid he is grounded. That careless boy broke his phone, again" Sherri rolled her eyes.

"Actually I came about that" Jensen started.

"Why did he do something to you?" Sherri asked in concern.

"No. No he, it was my fault. I was in a rush and we collided on the stairs and the phone fell down. I came here to apologize" Jensen said looking apologetically into Mrs. Padalecki's eyes.

"It's okay Jensen, I understand it was an accident. I grounded Jared to teach him to be more careful next time. But I guess you could see him" she smiled and invited him in.

"He's upstairs" she said and directed him towards his room.

 

Jensen thanked her and walked up to Jared's room. He knocked on the door.

 

 

"Get lost" Jared yelled from inside and Jensen got startled.

He waited for a moment, not understanding what to do, then just said "I am sorry" and turned to leave.

He didn't even get to walk two steps when the door opened behind him.

"Jensen".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> How are you doing?  
> Let me just warn you that this chapter is too cheesy and fluffy so try not to be too irritated.   
> Lol  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

"Jensen".

Jensen stopped and turned.

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked eyeing Jensen from top to bottom then looking Jensen in the eyes. 

"I uh... I came here to apologize" Jensen said and looked down, trying not to make too much eye contact with such a powerful and rich boy. 

"Oh yeah? Well then come on in" Jared said and Jensen looked up at him. He didn't know if it was a good idea to enter into the room of the guy, who's precious iPhone he broke.

So Jensen just stood there and took an awful lot of time to decide what to do. 

"Jensen, you okay?" Jared snapped his fingers in front of Jensen's face to bring him back to earth.

"Yeah... No... Yeah I am fine" he said and followed Jared inside his room.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared's room was gorgeous, there was a beautiful piano, a treadmill, a few dumbbells, and loads and loads of books. It didn't look like a teenager's room at all. 

But the thing that caught Jensen's attention was a beautiful red Spanish guitar that was lying on the desk. 

Jensen didn't realize that he was staring until Jared asked, "You play guitar?"

"Umm what? No. No" Jensen shrugged but kept staring.

Jared noticed love and affection for that instrument in Jensen's eyes, but he also noticed a spec of something else. Jared didn't understand what that was.

"Is everything alright Jensen?" Jared asked, placing his hand on Jensen's back in a comforting gesture. 

"Yes, everything's fine" Jensen shrugged and said "I shouldn't have disturbed you and I am really sorry about your phone" Jensen said honestly and turned to leave. 

But Jared grabbed his wrist and said "I forgive you. Please stay and lets get to know each other" Jared looked straight into Jensen's eyes when Jensen turned. Jared's grip on his wrist was gentle yet firm which was doing something unexplainable to Jensen.

"I wanna be your friend" Jared continued, while still having a grip on Jensen's wrist.

"Umm... Okay" Jensen agreed and Jared couldn't help but grin like an idiot. 

 

 

 

 

They sat on Jared's bed and soon uncomfortable silence took over. Jared spoke up to break the silence, "So where are you from?" 

"I am from Dallas, we moved here yesterday. My dad started working for your company so we came here" Jensen replied.

"Cool, I pretty much grew up here" Jared said.

"Cool" Jensen replied.

 

_Awkward silence again._

 

"So you play guitar?" This time Jensen broke the silence and Jared's face lightened up at the question. 

"Oh yeah, I love guitar. I wanna be a rock star" Jared said but his smile disappeared slowly. "What is it?" Jensen asked noticing his lack of smile.

"I can't be a rock star. I have to take over our company so I have to become a computer science engineer" Jared said with a lack of enthusiasm. 

"Don't you like computers?" Jensen asked.

"I like computers but I don't wanna be an engineer, I would rather be a lawyer instead. But my heart belongs to music" Jared said honestly.

"You are exactly like my older sister" Jensen said and Jared noticed Jensen's features got covered in sadness.

"Does she plays guitar?" He asked.

"She loved playing guitar when she was young. She used to play it for me. Mac used to say that when I would get older, she would teach me how to play" Jensen said and Jared saw the wetness in Jensen's eyes. 

Jared didn't know what to say, but Jensen continued. "We never got the chance, she died when I was eight".

They both stayed quiet for a while and then Jared spoke, "I am sorry", placing a hand around Jensen's shoulder, comfortingly.

"It's not your fault, she was coming back from her guitar lessons when a drunk driver hit her" Jensen said, and a teardrop rolled down his left cheek.

Jared felt his heart shatter as he saw Jensen's tears. 

But before he could say anything, Jensen wiped his tears and said "I should go, I have to help mama with dinner" and he got up to leave. 

Jared got up quickly and called him from behind.

"Uh... Jensen wait."

"Yeah?" Jensen turned back to face Jared.

"I was thinking, that... Maybe if you don't mind... Then maybe I could uh... teach you how to play guitar" Jared said and then bit his lips, regretting his suggestion, maybe he ruined everything. 

Jensen stared at him for a while and Jared's heart slowly sank at the idea of Jensen's rejection. 

"Umm... I don't wanna bother you..." Jensen said, but was cut off by Jared, "It's not a problem", sounding a bit more desperate than he anticipated.

"I would love that" Jensen said with a slight smile. This is the first time Jared saw Jensen smile. This is the first time Jared's heart did a backflip and the last spec of straightness in him left the building.

_Crap._

Jared swallowed his sexual orientation and forced a smile. "Sounds fun. Tomorrow okay?" 

"Yeah" Jensen replied, adding some teeth into that smile. 

Jared's so screwed.

_Now not only green eyes, but a pink, pouty killer smile would contribute to his ninety nine problems as well._

"See you tomorrow" Jensen smiled again and left.

 

 

 

 

 

Jared just stood there, besides his bed and tried to figure out what just happened? Why did that tiny little smile have so much effect on his heart, _his cock,_ like no other boy or girl ever had. 

It's not like Jared wasn't straight. He liked girls, he had many girlfriends in the past, _When you are the richest guy of school, all you have to do is pick a girl and she would get ready to make out with you._

But Jared never had sex with anyone, it just didn't feel right. He never loved any of those girls. He did love his best friend Chris but Chris was more like a brother to him, they grew up together. He loved his sister Genevieve, his mom, his dad but he didn't know what BEING in love with someone felt like. And he sure as hell didn't believe in love at first sight. Then what happened now?

_Why do Jensen's eyes seem to hypnotize him? Why did a single teardrop flowing down Jensen's cheeks, squeezed his heart and soul? Why did Jensen's pain feel like his own? Why did Jensen's smile make it all better? And what the hell is this sensation in his heart? Is it pain? It feels warm like spring's sun, comfortable like home and yet it hurts._

Jared has never felt like this before. All of this just for that boy, whom he met today? He doesn't even know him that well, yet it feels like he's the one he's been waiting for. It felt like he has been lonely and incomplete for so long and he didn't even know about it, until today. Jensen felt like that missing piece of the puzzle that he didn't know he needed, until today. Jared's life was perfect, he has everything. He is smart, attractive, rich but something unknown was missing. His soul was lonely and incomplete without Jensen. Today he realized that. 

Those green eyes were looking straight into his soul through his hazel one's, making him feel how they are destined to be together. 

Jared just stood there lost in thoughts, thinking about how this new guy managed to turn him into a sappy romance novel mess. 

Jared sighed to himself. 

He doesn't even know whether Jensen is straight or gay and he assumed that he is his soul mate. 

Something ached inside Jared, by the thought of Jensen being a homophobe. What will happen if Jared tells him that he fell in love with him at first sight? Would Jensen punch him or run away screaming? 

Jared shrugged those thoughts away, no way in hell he was gonna tell Jensen about it. He is gonna cherish whatever he gets from Jensen, no way he is gonna ruin their guitar lessons by telling Jensen about his feelings. _His stupid, pointless infatuation. Addiction._

He climbed on his bed and buried his face in the pillow, trying to get those green eyes out of his head and failing. And now to his despair, a smile was added to that deadly force.

"Fuck" he mumbled into his pillow, same way as he was doing before Jensen knocked on the door. He was trying to get those eyes out of his head but now, thanks to that beautiful son of a bitch, he has to get rid of that smile as well.

_He's so screwed._


	4. INTERMISSION

Hey people,  
Are you still interested in this story?  
Well, to those who still are, I wanted to let you know that I have a very important exam this Tuesday, so I won't be able to update for a while. 

Please please pray for me so that I pass.

Thank you so much for being with me so far.

I love you all.

~Clara~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people,  
> How are you doing?  
> So are you guys still reading this story? Are you enjoying it?  
> If yes then don't just read, hit kudos.  
> You know kudos and comments encourage me to write.
> 
> Thank you for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> ~Clara~

Jensen was long gone but Jared was still sulking in silence. 

He was grounded so he couldn't even go out and see his friends or play football to get his mind off of that gorgeous son of a bitch. 

"Hey asshat, you dead or alive?" Genevieve entered his room by kicking on his door and breaking the silence. 

"Get lost Gen" Jared whined and squeezed his pillow tighter over his ears. Like he didn't have enough problems already. 

"So mom said a cute guy came over, finally you got yourself a boyfriend huh?" Gen said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jared didn't bother replying to his pain in the ass little sister.

"Get up" she spanked his ass hard and Jared jumped up, rubbing his PJ's covered ass.

"What the hell Gen? Leave me alone" Jared yelled, still rubbing at his tingling ass cheek as he sat up.

"Why are you so upset? Is it about your iPhone? You know all you've gotta do is apologize and promise to be responsible, and daddy will gift you a private island" Gen rolled her eyes sarcastically, Jared was the favourite child. 

"Gen I am really not in the mood" Jared laid back, on his chest and buried his face again on the pillow. 

"Okay, then I won't tell you that Jensen called".

This got Jared's attention and he jumped up, straining his back and whining in pain. 

"What?" His eyes were wide and curious as he rubbed his back.

"Haahh. I knew it was about that boy" Genevieve jumped up in excitement. "Jared likes Jensen. Jared likes Jensen" she sang mockingly and Jared was loosing his shit.

"GENEVIEVE" He yelled in anger. 

"Alright, alright. Jensen called to ask if you are free tonight. He needed some help with his homework. But since you were sulking, I told him that you are too upset about your iPhone" Genevieve said.

"Wha...?" Jared got out of bed and almost stumbled on his way to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Genevieve called, but he didn't bother replying and rushed downstairs. 

"Jay, you are grounded" Sherri yelled but she had no control over Jared who had only one thing on his mind. _Jensen._

"You are in your PJ's" Sherri tried to tell him but Jared was long gone. 

Sherri just sighed and got back to working on dinner. 

 

 

 

 

Jared jogged across the street and was standing in front of Jensen's house in no time.

He took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Moments later Donna opened the door.

"Hey Jared" she greeted him with a warm smile. 

"Hey Mrs. Ackles. Is... Is Jensen here" Jared asked looking inside, trying to see Jensen. _God he was desperate._

"Yes, is everything okay" Donna asked in worry.

"Yeah yeah... I uh... I need... He needed some help with his homework" Jared stalled but managed to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, he's upstairs" Donna invited him in and pointed him towards Jensen's room. 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck"

Jensen dropped his pen on his notebook in frustration. Since when was math so hard? He loves differential equations, math is his favourite subject. Urrggg what the hell is wrong with him? _Aside from the fact that a tall handsome dude has taken over his brain and left him a sappy mess._

How can someone be that hot? Jensen always believed that Brad Pitt was the hottest guy on this planet, but Jared? 

Jared's the manliest man he has ever seen and they are just teenagers. The effect Jared has on him is phenomenal.

And not just handsome, Jared is so nice. If Jensen broke someone else's iPhone, that person would come after Jensen's head. But Jared didn't even look mad when Jensen went to his house. He was so nice, so welcoming. And that guy offered to teach him how to play guitar. 

Jensen is so screwed.

Jensen always knew he was gay, but he would never say that out loud. But now this Jared dude triggered his gaydar and stopped his brain from functioning. 

How in hell is he supposed to solve differential equations if the only thing he wants to do is be with Jared? _Jared._

Maybe he should call Jared and ask for his help. 

_Is it too soon? He doesn't even know whether Jared is straight or gay. But the way Jared stared into his eyes... Jared's eyes are so beautiful, it's like blue and green are fighting for dominance with gold. Oh god those eyes._

Jensen released a deep breath and picked up his phone.

He called Jared's house number and a girl picked up.

 

 

On the phone. 

_Girl: Hello, Padalecki residence._

_Jensen: Hi, I am Jensen from across the street, may I speak with Jared?_

_Girl: Oh Jensen, you are the one who broke his phone, right?_

_Jensen: Sorry about that... *embarrassed tone*_

_Girl: Ah don't worry about that. But Jared is still upset, he didn't come out of his room, the entire evening. Would you like me to give him a message?_

_Jensen: No. I just needed some help with my homework. Never mind._

_Girl: Yeah, you really don't wanna talk to my brother when he's in a bad mood. He becomes a moose who is PMSing._

_Jensen: Oh._

_Girl: Yeah._

_*Silence *_

_Girl: Okay then Jensen, it was nice talking to you._

_Jensen: Yeah, you too._

 

 

So Jared is still upset. He was just being nice when he said that he forgives him. 

Something clenched inside Jensen's heart, it physically ached at the thought of Jared being mad at him. 

Jensen laid on his bed and hugged a pillow close to his heart, trying to sooth the ache a little bit. 

Hours passed, but he just laid there and sulked like a heartbroken teenage girl from those Sappy high school romance movies. 

 

But then there was a knock on his door.

 

He got out of bed. He doesn't have time to sulk, his mama might need help with dinner. So he walked to open the door because he was a good son. 

To his surprise, it wasn't his mama who was at the door.

"Jared".


	6. Chapter 6

"Jared"

Jensen stared at the tall, muscular, gorgeous man standing at his bedroom door.

"Hi... I uh... I needed to... Uh homework..." Jared stalled and just got lost into those bright candy green eyes staring right back at him. 

*Eye fuck*

*Eye fuck*

"Hey boys why are you standing here?" Donna came upstairs with two glasses of strawberry milkshakes and a bowl potato chips. 

"Oh we just... Uh" Jensen got embarrassed and started scratching the back of his neck.

"I was just... We were talking about homework" he said blushing as they entered the room.

"Uh huh" Donna said and smirked to herself, how stupid do they think she is? She is a mother, she recognize an eye fuck when she sees one. Her baby boy has a little crush on this big _huge_ boy. 

Donna would always support Jensen, no matter who he loves but her only worry was that Jensen might end up getting hurt. Jared is extremely rich and high profile, and they are nowhere close. She only hoped that her baby boy doesn't get hurt. 

Donna placed the tray on the bed and turned to leave, shrugging the unnecessary thoughts from her head. 

"Have fun boys" she said and left.

"Thanks Mrs. Ackles".

"Thanks mama".

Donna left and Jared and Jensen were alone again. 

*Awkward silence*

Jared broke the silence by sitting on the bed and picking up the glass of milkshake. "I love strawberry milkshake" he said, taking a deep breath, taking in the delicious smell of strawberries and then took a sip.

Jensen seemed to relax a lot at this, "Really? Me too. It's my favourite" he picked up the other glass and took a sip, sitting next to Jared.

He sat keeping a substantial distance between himself and Jared. He didn't wanna look creepy, since he didn't know whether Jared was straight or gay. He didn't wanna freak Jared out.

"I uh... I was hoping you would help me with math homework" Jensen said after putting the half full glass of milkshake down. 

Jared finished his entire glass of milk and looked at him, "Yeah, that's... that's why I am here". _No other reason. He wasn't dying to see Jensen, to be with him._

"Yeah... Uh so I needed help with this question of differential equations here" Jensen picked up his notebook and showed Jared the question. 

"Oh this... Okay so you put this value here and solve it like this and... Here this is the value of dy/dx" Jared was solving the simple equation with ease while Jensen just stared at him with heart eyes. 

Jensen moved a bit closer to him, so that their elbows were brushing. The touch send shivers through Jared's spine.

"You are so smart" Jensen said, when Jared finished explaining, moving a bit closer as well. "Thanks for helping me".

"It's no big deal" Jared smiled, staring back into those candy green eyes. 

Neither said anything else, just sat there awkwardly and blushed, until Jensen decided to break the silence.

"So Jared, why are you wearing your PJ's?" Jensen asked and Jared got embarrassed. "What? I uh... I was gonna change but Genevieve said that you asked for my help and it was an emergency". _Emergency my ass._ "So I thought I should help you first" Jared said shrugging, hoping that it would hide the interest he has in being close to Jensen. 

"Oh" Jensen said, a bit disappointed with Jared's shrug. He was hoping that Jared's help might mean something more than just help. He was hoping that Jared is not as straight as he looks. He was hoping that Jared is interested in him. 

"I should go..." Jared said, not knowing what else to say. He really didn't wanna go but he didn't wanna freak Jensen out by being too... Well gay. 

"Oh okay but... I uh... I think I need help with science homework as well" Jensen said, hoping to keep Jared for a bit longer.

Jared's face lightened up hearing this, does Jensen want him to stay?

"Oh okay" Jared said, not being able to hide his goofy smirk.

Jensen pulled out his science homework and gave it to Jared. "Oh so you need help with fluid mechanics?" He asked and Jensen nodded.

He started explaining again, as Jensen continued to stare. 

"This is how it's done" Jared finished looking up into Jensen's eyes. 

Their eyes met one more time but this time neither tried to break the stare.

Jared felt hypnotized by Jensen's stare. He felt a pull towards him. Then without realizing it, Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jensen's.


	7. Chapter 7

They kissed.

_They kissed._

Jensen couldn't sleep all night, thinking about the gentle, warm pressure of Jared's lips against his own.

Jared likes him, he couldn't believe it. The hottest guy he has ever seen is interested in him. 

Jensen couldn't control the goofy smile that stayed stuck to his face all night. 

Jared kissed his lips and then found his way to Jensen's neck. 

Jensen's hand found the little hickey on his neck. It was a symbol of them being together. Their first kiss. 

"Jared" 

"Oh Jared" Jensen repeated the beautiful name over and over again, remembering the warmth of Jared's kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen let him kiss him. 

Jared couldn't believe that Jensen was gay. 

He thought that maybe Jensen would punch him, but instead Jensen kissed back. 

This was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Jared had everything, but having Jensen's affection was all that mattered to him.

 

 

 

Their next day went on by Jared staring at Jensen during class and Jensen blushing whenever their eyes met. 

Jensen joined Jared and his friends for lunch, but they didn't tell anyone about their secret relationship yet. They didn't know how their friends might react to them being gay. So they decided to keep it a secret. 

They continued their discrete eye fuck, while sneaking hidden touches under the table during lunchtime. Jensen would stand a bit too close to Jared during laboratory experiments, so that their fingers brush against each other, leaving Jared a moaning and horny mess.

Poor boys kept their hands to themselves all day. They didn't even get a minute alone to kiss, to make out. 

Until evening.

Jensen went to Jared's house for his first guitar lesson. 

Jensen hit the doorbell and a moment later a tiny little girl opened the door.

"Hello there" Genevieve winked, smiling at Jensen. "Aren't you the cutest".

"Hi, is Jared home?" Jensen asked, smiling back. "I am Jensen".

"I know who you are" Genevieve smirked, inviting him in. 

Sherri was watching TV when Jensen entered the house. "Hello Mrs. Padalecki" Jensen smiled.

"Hello dear" She said nicely. "Gen go get some snacks ready for Jensen".

"It's ok ma'am, I am just here to see Jay" Jensen said, hoping not to bother them.

"Oh it's no problem" Sherri replied, and Gen rolled her eyes. But she smiled at Jensen and walked towards the kitchen. 

Jensen walked upstairs to go to Jared's room. 

He knocked on the bedroom door and not even a second later, Jared opened. Like he was standing on the other side, waiting for Jensen to come. 

"Hi" Jensen blushed looking at Jared. 

"Hi green eyes" Jared smirked, grabbing Jensen's t-shirt a pulling him in. 

Jared closed the door behind Jensen and pushed the freckled boy against the door. 

"You are such a tease Jensen, have been looking at me all day huh?" Jared pressed his lips against Jensen's neck. "Getting me all excited in front of our friends?" He sucked on the last night's hickey, darkening the spot. 

"You are such a naughty boy Jensen" Jared said, crashing their lips together and sucking on that fat bottom lip. 

"Weren't you gonna teach me, how to play the guitar?" Jensen asked teasingly as they pulled back from their passionate kiss, panting.

"I have got a lots of things in mind but that will do as well" Jared smiled, pecking Jensen's lips one more time, before picking up the guitar.


	8. Chapter 8

Senior year was going on good. _Crazy good._

Their secret relationship was blooming as the year went by. No one knew about their affair. And their perfect excuse to see each other was during their regular guitar lessons. _It was a different story that the guitar never left Jared's desk and Jared's lips stayed stuck on Jensen's._

It was going great, until it was time for prom. 

None of their friends knew that they were gay. And they couldn't really risk anything. Jared wanted to take Jensen to prom but Jensen knew it was a bad idea. 

If Jared's father finds out that Jensen is the reason behind tripping of Jared's gaydar then Gerald Padalecki might fire his father. He didn't wanna be the target of hate of one of the most powerful men of the country. Jared agreed with Jensen, because even he didn't know how his father might react to his sexual orientation.

But they couldn't accept the offer of other girls either. They couldn't even imagine being with someone else, even for one evening. 

So they decided to go to the prom as two single friends. They ate and danced with their other friends. 

Jensen was stuffing his face when it was time to announce prom king and queen.

"Boys and girls, finally it's time for what you have been waiting for. The prom king and queen" their principal announced.

Everyone cheered. 

Jensen chewed on the mouthful of potato chips while Jared was stealing glances at him, watching tiny granules of potato chips sticking to his deadly lips. Jared licked his lips, staring at Jensen's lips from a respectable distance when suddenly principal Kripke announced. "And the prom king is Jared Padalecki". 

All his friends jumped on him, including Jensen distracting him from his _not so clean_ thoughts. 

Jared walked to the stage to receive his crown while Jensen cheered for him. 

Katie was crowned prom queen but when it came for Jared to dance with her, he made excuse that he has to go home because he wasn't feeling good. 

Jared left the school gymnasium while Jensen stayed there for a few minutes more, mingling with the crowd. Then he left too. 

Jensen went to the school's terrace. They had pre planned to meet up their, so that they could have the last dance together. 

"What took you so long?" Jared asked when Jensen reached the terrace. 

Jensen didn't bother replying and just rushed towards Jared, crashing their lips together. He spoke between each pecks as he suckled on Jared's lips. 

"Been staring at me Jay?" Jensen bit Jared's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Then he released it saying, "Wanted to kiss my lips all night, huh Jay? Such a horny little jerk you are" Jensen shoved his tongue inside Jared's mouth.

Jared grabbed onto that little tease's hair and kissed back, deeper. "Bitch, you have been teasing me on purpose?" Jared said, pulling Jensen closer and rubbing their crotches together. "Such a bad boy Jen".

Their make out session continued until they heard the last song of the night. 

Fainted music of "Temptation" reached their ears on the terrace, which turned their mood even more romantic. 

Jared took Jensen's hand in his hand and snaked his other hand around Jensen's waist. They swooned under the moonlight, while pressing soft kisses against each other's lips. 

Prom night couldn't end more perfectly. 

 

 

 

Guitar lessons went by as usual, with Jensen and Jared never touching it. 

No one suspected the secret affair of these two best friends, _soul mates._

 

 

They graduated highschool with flying colors. 

Gerald and Sherri were extremely proud and happy that Jared got into Stanford and was going to pursue Computer Science Engineering. They knew how much Jared wanted to be a musician, but they were happy that Jared finally made the appropriate decision by choosing Engineering. 

Clueless parents didn't know that all Jared wanted was Jensen. And since Jensen applied for Computer Science Engineering, so did Jared. 

Jared still wanted to be a musician, but he needed to stay with the love of his life Jensen. 

They got the same room in college hostel and stayed together all day. 

In college they told everyone from the beginning that they were a couple so that they don't have to bother about hiding. Also since their parents were like a billion miles away from California so why bother?

Jared and Jensen went on nice romantic dates, to parties and spent every single moment together. They were so used to each other that they couldn't even imagine spending a single moment without the other.

They were happy and content with each other. 

 

 

Until one day...

 

One of the finest music directors of the country visited their college for talent hunt and Jared won the Fresh talent instrumental musician/singer contest by singing and playing guitar. The music director Adam asked him to join his band and be a part of the most talented team in the country. 

Jensen was very proud and he encouraged Jared to say yes and live his dream. 

Jared didn't wanna leave Jensen to become a singer but Jensen convinced him. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Jay and I want you to be happy" Jensen said. 

"I am happy with you, you are my life" Jared said, pulling Jensen closer to him for a hug.

Jensen buried his face in Jared's neck and said, "I know Jay and I will always be here. I am yours and I always will be" Jensen reassured him, hence convincing Jared to say yes. 

Jensen didn't want to stay away from Jared either but he wanted Jared to live his dreams. So he decided to stay at Stanford and finish his engineering, while Jared followed his dream of becoming a musician.

 

Jared's parents were furious at his decision but they mellowed after a while, when they heard Jared's songs on TV and realized how good they were.

 

After a while they were all happy, except Jensen.

Jensen was lonely without his other half.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> This story is finally complete.  
> Let me know whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for being with me so far.
> 
> Love you all. :3 <3
> 
> ~~Clara~~

Jensen graduated from college and got his degree in computer science engineering. Alan and Donna were very proud of him.

They were even more happy when Jensen got placed in Padalecki InfoTech Pvt ltd. Mr. Gerald Padalecki liked Jensen so he recruited him as a software developer in his company.

Jensen worked with them and as months went by, his performance improved even more. 

Everyone was satisfied, except for Jensen himself. 

Every night he would play Jared's songs on his iPod and cry himself to sleep. 

 

 

_When Jared left, for the first few months they managed it long distance. It was going okay, but then when Jared started going on international tours, time difference came between them._

_There was nothing Jensen could've done, he wasn't gonna come in between Jared and his dream._

_All he did was bury his feelings during the day and cry alone at night._

 

 

 

It's been two years since Jared left and Jensen was still madly in love with him.

He talked to Jared on phone, but he hasn't seen his soul mate in so long. Jensen drowned himself in work trying to get over Jared, but it never worked.

Mr. Gerald Padalecki was very impressed with Jensen's performance so he promoted him and made him the General Manager at such a young age. 

Jensen's life was perfect, except for the hole in his heart. _His soul._

 

 

Until one day...

 

 

 

Jared's European tour just ended and he decided that he has made enough money to start a new life. Jared decided to start a music company in California, where he would recruit new musicians as well as make his own albums. 

_Jared knew that the moment he tells his father that he is gay, he will get disavowed. So he needed to make enough money to start his own music business. This way he can have a comfortable life with Jensen._

_He didn't tell Jensen about his plans because he didn't wanna get his hopes up._

_He knew Jensen was working for his dad and might get fired when he finds out about their affair. So Jared wanted to get everything ready before risking Jensen's job._

It was Christmas when Jared saw Jensen, after two long years. 

Padalecki's were having a Christmas party and Jensen was there too. 

Jared surprised them all by coming home. 

The moment Jared entered the house, their eyes met. Jared's mom, dad and Gen hugged him but his eyes were locked on Jensen.

Jensen's eyes watered as he saw his love after so long. He wanted to throw himself at Jared but their family and friends were there too. They didn't know about Jared and Jensen. _Jensen and Jared._

But then the unexpected happened. 

Jared pulled away from the hugs of his friends and walked straight towards Jensen. 

Jensen looked nervously at Jared, not understanding what he is planning to do, when suddenly Jared grabbed his face with both hands and crashed their lips together.

It took a moment for Jensen to realized what was happening. The warm press of Jared's lips against his own were making his knees go weak. He grabbed on to Jared's shoulder to prevent himself from falling. 

"JARED, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Gerald yelled, seeing his boy kiss another boy.

Jared pecked Jensen's lips after their passionate kiss and pulled back slowly. He continued staring into Jensen's eyes as he said, "Jensen is my boyfriend".

Jensen couldn't believe that Jared risked everything for him. Jared might get disavowed but still he chose Jensen over his family. 

"Dad I love Jensen and I plan to marry him" Jared said looking straight into his dad's furious eyes. 

"Get out of my house" Gerald said, clenching his fist.

Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist and walked out. 

 

 

"Jay, why did you do that?" Jensen asked when they reached out.

"Jen, it was gonna come out one day and I have made enough money to have a nice life with you. I am gonna start a music company in California and I want you to come with me" Jared said holding Jensen face gently in his arms.

Jensen leaning closer to Jared and pressed their foreheads together. 

"You have a Stanford degree and working experience Jensen. I know you will get another job in California. Will you come with me please?" Jared said, grazing their lips together.

"I will go to the ends of the world with you Jay" Jensen said, pressing their lips together for another passionate kiss.

 

 

 

Jared and Jensen moved to California to start their new life.

They had a small wedding with few of their college friends, Chris, Tom and Genevieve. But they were happy to be together.

Jared started his own music company and soon released his own super hit albums. In a few years he became one of the most successful music directors in the country. 

Jensen got a job in another IT company in California and in a few years he made vice president of the company.

Donna, Alan and Sherri accepted Jared and Jensen soon but it took longer for Gerald.

They all completely accepted their relationship after Jensen and Jared had twins. They made babies with the help of test tube baby technology and surrogate mothers. 

They had a boy and a girl, Thomas and JJ. 

The birth of the babies made Gerald accept them as a couple and Jensen as his son in law.

They had the perfect apple pie life.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming.  
> Leave comments and kudos.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
